comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitro (Earth-7045)
This article is for the adaptation of the Decepticon Nitro Zeus. For the human supervillain, see Robert Hunter. Nitro comes across as little more than a loudmouthed, trash-talking, strutting, self-aggrandizing jerk. He is all of those things, but unfortunately for his enemies, he's got the strength and skill to back up his ego. Though his manner makes his seem like a rowdy brawler, Nitro is actually more the stalk-and-destroy type. He is a powerful, merciless hunter, using his vast arsenal and formidable tracking skills to locate and capture whatever targets Shockwave demands. Even off the battlefield, Nitro makes it his business to know everything he can about where you live and who you associate with, just in case. Fortunately, he's is such a braggart that he'll share all his intel before he gets a chance to use it. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Fighter jet alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Is not as effective as he believes he is. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *Tracking equipment Transportation *Fighter jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Missiles' *'Arm-mounted cannon' *'Arm-mounted shield' Trivia *Nitro Zeus's name change to just Nitro is not just because of the controversial nature of being named after the code-name for a shelved cyberattack plan against Iran, but also because Zeus is the name of the most popular Greek god, not suited for an alien robot. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Esserlon (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Explosion Creation Category:Weaponized Body Category:Shield Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters